The administrative staff of the CCSG provides assistance to the Director, Senior Leadership, Program Leaders, Shared Resource Directors, and the Members. Administrative support is provided in the following areas: (1) maintenance of Program membership rosters;(2) day to day oversight of Shared Resources;(3) preparation of progress reports;(4) fiscal control of CCSG accounts;(5) communication of information between Center Director, Program Leaders, Shared .Resource Directors, and Members;and (6) organization of annual External Advisory Board meetings. Coordination of the CCSG is consolidated in the Office of Translational Research. Dr. Robert Bast, Vice President for Translational Research, is Co-Pi of the CCSG. Dr. Bast reports to Dr. DuBois, the Provost and Executive Vic e President, for research administration and directly to Dr. Mendelsohn, the President and PI, for matters relating to the CCSG. In order to have someone monitor the CCSG details on a regular basis, a new position of Executive Director, Core Grant, was created to manage the grant. This position was filled in July 2006 by Jennifer Tektiridis. This recruitment has broadened the scope of activities to include detailed financial review, program membership review, shared resource utilization review and user satisfaction review. Susanne Adams, as the Grant Program Manager, provides assistance to the Executive Director and helps with the grant process. In 2006, Audrey Jones was hired to provide overall budgetary expertise and to help with the day-to-day oversight of CCSG accounts.